SuperHero's Super Bride
by ILoveDrake
Summary: Mitzou's life changes when a certain Potter enters his life...
1. Chapter 1

Superhero's Super Bride: 

Author's Notes: 

1)This was supposed to be an one-shot story, but the ideas kept on running...

2) (i)_Italics_ means the thoughts of the characters.

(ii)** Bold** are the song lyrics.

(iii) Normal script are the incidents happening at the present.

3) AGES:

(i) Mitzou/Paco/Ginny: 21 years

(ii) Jennifer: 20 years

(iii) Harry/Hermione/Ron: 22 years

4) Contains little bit of kissing and stripping. So, it can be rated U/A or rather 13+

5) I DON'T own anything except the plot.

CHAPTER 1:

PROLOUGE:

"Mitzou, you are not leaving the house before you completely clean-up your room..." Mitzou's mom ordered from the kitchen.

"Okay—okay." Mitzou sighed as he made his way to his bedroom. This is nothing new; Ganko complains to mom and he has to listen to everything that mom says.

"Hey," A familiar voice called out as Mitzou opened the door of his room. Miley was laying down on his bed reading a comic. Mitzou stared at her for a moment before glaring at her.

"Get off my bed." He snapped at her, throwing his bag on the bed. Miley snapped the book close and glared back.

"Look, its not my problem that Ganko complains to your mom of your disappearances." She barked back. "And anyways," she said coolly jumping from the bed. "I DON'T care what you say, because you almost treat me like I'm invisible." She banged the door at his face. Mitzou felt as if he was gonna die. He could feel the stabbing pain in his heart; his eyes were burning with tears. He had probably lost the best thing in his life.

Miley ran into her brother's room, trying not to let the tears flow from her eyes. She reached her bed and dropped on to it; curled in a little ball crying.

"He doesn't! He doesn't love me!" she sobbed. "Let alone love, he doesn't even talk to me properly." she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw her brother enter the room.

"Hey," she sat up drying her tears. Harry looked at with a knowing look.

"Another fight with Mitzou?" he asked smiling. Miley shrugged.

"Yes, but I don't care. So, how was your day?" Harry was surprised, she just had told him the other that she liked Mitzou and now, she doesn't care? Something's wrong.

"Where are you?" Miley asked him, making him jump.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you," Harry said sternly looking at her.

"About me? What were you thinking?" Miley said frowning.

"About what we talked the other day, your feelings about Mitzou."

"Yeah...right. But, he hates me." Miley shrugged. Harry shook his head and sat down beside her.

"Miles," he said holding her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You'll have to tell him." Miley looked away.

"What do I tell him, that I love him?" Miley asked. Harry nodded.

"That was what we had decided." He said.

"And he'll say, 'Oh Miley! I love you too!' hah.. fat chance." Miley snorted. Harry laughed and patted her back.

"Why don't you tell him? and then we'll see what happens.."

"I just cant..."

"Try..."

"Ok.."

Miley was a powerhouse. By the time Mitzou came home from the baseball practice, she had cleaned his room, changed his sheets, the towels in his bathroom replaced and his books arranged neatly on his table. She seemed to have taken the responsibility too seriously and Mitzou couldn't help but smile appreciably to himself. He deposited his bat and gloves, took a wash and ran down the stairs to find her watching TV alone.

"Where's everybody?"

Miley screamed and jumped out of the sofa, her hand to her heart and her eyes wide.

"Gosh, Mitzou. You scared me." She gasped. Mitzou couldn't help but laugh it loud.

"Sorry," He blushed. "I thought maybe you were the only one home.." he admitted, making Miley blush.

"Oh." She said her ears looking like two raw beef rolls. Mitzou chuckled as he made way to the kitchen with Miley hot on his heels.

"Anyways," Miley said as he opened the fridge hopefully sniffing out for familiar smells. "We are the ONLY ones at home.."

Mitzou choked on the cup of cold water as he blushed, "What?"

Miley shrugged, "Your mom and dad are out for a movie and they wont be returning till midnight—"

"And what about Ganko?"

"She's out for a sleepover with some of her friends—" Miley said following him out of the kitchen.

"And what about your bro?" Mitzou continued with his interview.

Miley shrugged. "I dunno they've disappeared too.." she sighed again. "Do you wanna have something?"

"Anything.." Mitzou said flopping on the sofa and hunting for the remote control.

"There's tea in the pot in the fridge, or maybe I could make you some cold coffee if you need a cold drink—"

He shook his head emphatically. "I'll puke.." he told her, still hunting for remote control, "Damn! Where the hell is the bloody thing!" he swore to himself throwing the cushions around the place and accidentally hitting Miley on her face with one of the cushions. Miley gasped, her eyes widened, then shut tightly and she cursed in very unladylike way, spitting the feathers out of her mouth. Mitzou chuckled.

"Next time, you hunt for anything..." she started, still spitting out feathers, "I'm gonna stay out of the way.." she said rushing in the kitchen.

Mitzou chuckled as he followed her, "Look, I'm sorry." He said patting her shoulder, then let her go, taking a plate of sandwiches and a pot of cold drink from her and leaving her shoulder burning from his touch.

"Why don't you sit down while I serve you snacks.." she suggested, suddenly feeling crowded by his big, gangly body in the enclosed space.

"Or we can take the sandwiches out in the porch and just listen to the rain.." Mitzou suggested.

"Its raining?" Miley asked looking up.

Mitzou nodded, "It started right after I came home.." he said looking at Miley and waiting for a reaction from her. "Its very cute to sit out like that you know," Mitzou continued blushing.

Miley looked up a bit shocked but nodded her head in agreement. She grabbed the sandwiches and proceeded out onto the screened porch with Mitzou right behind her pumpkin juice in hand. They sat in silence just listening to the rain and eating their sandwiches. Until Miley spoke up, "You know what this reminds me of?"

Mitzou swallowed before shaking his head, "No, what?"

"It reminds me of Quidditch.."

"Quidditch?" Mitzou asked, raising his eyebrows. "Isn't it the wizard's game that resembles basketball?"

"Hmm.." Miley sighed dreamily making Mitzou groan.

"_Please don't sigh like that..."_ He pleaded her mentally. "I'll j.. just... go..." he started. Miley looked into his eyes searching. "I'll... just... go...to... the.. toilet.." he said and she nodded.

And he went back upstairs two at a time, clutching on his pride like grim death and lecturing himself with stride for his unruly libido. He was running out of time. He had to tell her that she had managed to capture his heart and constant thoughts. The redhead with hazel eyes, he could stare in to for hours had charmed every corner of his mind and soul; she had been hitting his heart, with her every touch and word she would beside upon him, which made him constantly light-headed, warm inside, sent shivers up and down his spine and the familiar feeling of butterflies arise in side of him every time she looked at him. He turned and walked toward where Miley sat with her back leaning unto the pillar, looking at the rain. She looked beautiful even in the greyish rains; the only sound that could be heard coming from her direction was the sound of the rains and her sighs.

Miley sighed as she leant to the pillar. It was high time she told Mitzou how much she loved him. "Oh, damn.." she said hitting her head hard on the pillar. It was the first time in her life that she had fallen badly for someone. She sighed as she looked at her hands. It seemed just yesterday when she met Mitzou and fell for him_ badly_. But, Mitzou hated her... tears collected in her eyes. _Looks like he hates me.._ she thought trying not to let the tears fall off her cheeks. But it was too late, tears had started to roll down her cheek. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. She shrieked and spun around. 

"What's wrong?"

Miley sighed and pressed a hand to her heart. "You frightened me!"

Mitzou smiled as he sat beside her. "Again, didn't I?" Miley had a sudden and crazy urge to lean against him. "What's wrong? Why the sudden tears in your eyes?" he asked. Miley shook her head trying to scrub away the tears.

"I was remembering how happy I was to reunite with my brother after the Final war.." she said.

Mitzou turned, a little frown pleating his brow. She wanted to straighten out the creases with her thumb. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Harry didn't know he had a sister." Miley answered giggling hysterically.

"What?"

Miley nodded. "He came to know after the war." She said sighed looking at him.

"How come did this happen?" Mitzou asked genuinely taken aback. Miley smiled and continued,

"I was born before Harry and carted off to an orphanage after I was one..."

"Why?"

"Because, the evil wizard named Voldemort was behind the lives of our parents.."

"Ouch..." Mitzou cringed. Miley sniggered.

"Yep, if he knew I was born, he would have killed me right after my birth.." she said coolly.

"Why did he want to kill you in the first place?" Mitzou asked suddenly fascinated and surprised.

"Because of the prophecy." Miley answered calmly.

"What?"

"Hmm.." Miley shivered and he went back inside and found her a sweater, a lovely cashmere sweater that a lingering trace of his cologne and she cuddled in it.

"Tell me about the prophecy.." he said pulling her a bit closer to him.

Miley explained every detail to him. While she told him the story, he traced the outline of her hand with his finger. When she finished he looked up at her, 

"Wow, I didnt know you've gone through so much," he smiled. "I'm sorry..." 

"For what?"

"For been so stupid..."

"You've never been stupid, in fact you were the nicest person on this earth..."

Mitzou looked at her. He appeared supremely sorry for her. He didn't know what came over him at that exact moment, but he leaned over and kissed Miley. Miley didn't move away, but she didn't close her eyes either. Mitzou pulled away. "Wow, I'm…sorry…"

Miley was amazed. If she was right, he had just kissed her, and that meant he liked her. No one had ever really liked her before. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to say sorry.." Mitzou said blushing. Miley sighed as she leaned back against the pillar.

"Well I guess I will take these plates in," Mitzou said standing up and grabbing the plates. 

"Let me help," Miley suggested standing and grabbing one of the plates in his hand.

"Okay," Mitzou said, picking up the plates while Miley picked up the glasses and they walked back into the house.

MWAAHAHAHA! The real story starts after this! Keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Superhero's Super Bride:

Chapter 2:

"We need a meeting.."

Paco groaned, and Mitzou heard the rustle of bedclothes and sleepy murmur of Paco's sister from the background.

"Do you know what time it is?" Paco growled.

"Yup. Five-thirty in the morning..." Mitzou said yawning.

"And you think this is _reasonable_? _On a_ _Sunday morning_?"

"I'm in love.." There was a heartbeat of silence. "And?"

"We kissed."

"Okay..."

"And I want you to come here with Boobie and Payan in half an hour..." Mitzou said coolly. Another silence. Then something unprintable and the sound of bedclothes and the footsteps.. "We DO need a meeting.."

Mitzou chuckled. "That's my line... When? And where?"

"Yours—since you're up, you can cook us breakfast.." Paco said yawning.

"I cant cook..." Mitzou reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Paco sighed. "Ok, lets meet in the restaurant after one and a half hour.. I'll let you call Payan. If he's got any sense, he'll tell you to go to hell.."

He didn't. In fact, he was actually ruder, but since his suggestion was anatomically impossible, Mitzou chortled and hung up, then had a quick shower and then slowly picked up his robot and sighed as he pressed the robot's nose and watched him turn to him.

"Robot," he said putting his cloak and mask on. "Stay here while I come back.." he turned to go. "And yeah," he said turning back. "I love Miles. So, be there with her for me. But, don't canoodle till I come."

"How 'bout after you come..." Robot/Mitzou asked Perman/Mitzou smirking evilly.

"I'll kick you.." Perman/Mitzou snarled as Robot/Mitzou burst out laughing. "She's mine, so stay away from her. Goodbye. Hiya!" He took off.

"He loves Miley!" The robot asked himself shocked. "I thought he hated her.." He looked at the sleeping Miley and sighed as he laid down on 'his' bed...

"This is insane, Mitzou." Paco sighed as she sat with a cup of tea in her hand. "What is your problem?" she said as she yawned.

"I'm sorry, Paco. But, this is urgent." Mitzou said pouring some more tea into his cup. "I'm in love.."

"With..." Payan said, raising his eyebrows. Mitzou blushed and murmured something barely moving his lips.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Paco said.

"Miley Potter." He said it a little loudly. Paco almost spurt her tea out of her nose at this and coughed, "What?"

"I said—"

"I heard what you said. You LOVE Miley Potter!" she screeched loudly suddenly making Mitzou and the others in the surrounding area jump including Payan who was sipping tea making him spill it over his front.

"Argh.." he groaned. Paco ignored him and turned to Mitzou.

"Mitzou, you're drunk." she said shaking her head.

"I thought you were gonna help me.." Mitzou said angrily crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

"Sorry," Paco chortled. "But, I thought you loved Michiko..."

"I used to—" Mitzou sighed. "I used to love her.."

"But, then what's the problem?" Paco asked biting her lip. Mitzou sighed again (how many times can a person sigh in a day?)

"I loved her because I thought she loved me—" he started, but he was interrupted by Paco.

"I know..." she said patting Mitzou's shoulder. Mitzou sighed shaking his head.

"Nope, she loved Perman and not me..."

"Look," Paco said calmly. "You didn't have to leave her for such a li'l reason.."

Mitzou growled and banged his fist on the table.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A SMALL REASON?" He screamed making Paco jump.

"I thought it was..." she said shrugged.

"No, it is not..." Mitzou said stung. "Paco, she made it clear that she'll not love me nor Perman after that."

"What do you mean?" Payan spoke up for first time.

"I mean I didn't know she'd hate me for not telling her that I'm Perman—"

"Okay—But why the poor Perman?"

"Because... she hates me." Mitzou said coolly.

"And you're Perman.. right?" Payan asked. "I think he's right, Paco."

"And Miley loves me in both the states..." Mitzou continued.

"Miley knows about this Perman business?" Paco asked surprisingly. Mitzou nodded.

"I told her ages ago—" Mitzou started.

"You told her that you were—" Paco started.

"I had to..." Mitzou continued calmly as if there was no interruption. "She had seen me change.."

"How come?" Payan asked surprised. "I thought you had said you'll die rather let her know.." he chuckled and continued, "Is this love thing?" he asked before joining Paco in laughter.

"Yeah...Yeah.. laugh... laugh at me.. I'm telling a joke..." Mitzou said clearly stung. "I'm a fool to let you people know I love Miley. I think I should have done it my way..." he retorted bad-temperedly.

"Sorry—" Paco said. "Listen, Mitzou." She said trying not to lapse into high-pitched giggles. "Its actually a good thing to do, you know... after the Michiko episode..."

"But—" Mitzou said turning sober. "I don't know whether Miley loves me..." he sighed.

"What? Now lets get it straight..." Paco said slamming her fist on the table startling heck out of the others. "You said Miley loves you..."

"Paco..." Mitzou said desperately. "I didn't mean that kind of love— you're impossible..."

"Me? Impossible?" Paco shrieked, "Perman! It's you who's impossible!" she snapped. "It's you who called me at FIVE-THIRTY TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR LOVE PROBLEM... AND YOU SAY I'M IMPOSSIBLE?" she shouted her voice reaching the highest pitch.

"Paco," Mitzou said hiding under the table, just in case she started throwing things around in rage. "Look—I didn't mean the 'impossible' thing.. I only meant..."

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN THEN?" Paco still yelling at Mitzou. Payan rushed to cajole her.

"Cool down, girl..." he said patting her shoulder. "He didn't mean it—seriously.."

"Then what did he mean?" Paco asked still fuming.

"Okay, listen." Mitzou said coming up and sitting back on the chair. "When I said Miley loves me—that means she loves me as a friend..." and taking a look at the looks on the faces of his fellow-Permen, he quickly added, "...yet!" 

"Okay. But, the 'friendly love' will be thrown out once you ask her out, right?" Paco asked as Mitzou nodded.

"So, I need your help to rightly ask her out..."

"You have come to the right person," Paco smirked. "A girl.."

"Right." Mitzou said rolling his eyes. _A right person, she says... _"I want you tell me how can I approach her so as to get a positive response from her.."

"Okay. Lets start then." Paco said sitting up straight in her chair. "Now, tell me does she blush when you're around?"

"Yeah, a lot.." Mitzou said sighing dreamily. "She looks good when she blushes." _Good? She looks awesome!_

"Ahem!"

Mitzou snapped out of the trance and blushed. "Heh—heh! Got carried away... sorry!" he said laughing nervously rubbing the back his neck. Paco rolled her eyes. _Typical._

"So you love it when she blushes... why don't you comment on how cute she looks when she blushes..." Payan suggested.

"Next..." –Mitzou waving the suggestion aside.

"Listen Mitzou, go for it directly." Paco said. "I know Miley loves you..."

He swallowed, remembering Michiko, when he'd told her he loved her, thought she'd loved him, and she'd just laughed at him. Thrown back her head and laughed—

"What if she laughs at me?" Mitzou said, his uneven.

Paco frowned. "She wont. But what if she did? So what? What have you lost? You'll have other things to forget her.. and she'll be leaving soon, isn't it?" She sat down beside him patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Give her chance, Mitzou," she pleaded. "Give both of you a chance. Go and talk to her. She loves you."

Mitzou blinked. "What the hell gave you the idea?" 

"My, haven't I seen it on her face?" she said, as if he was a slightly dense toddler.

"When?" Mitzou said genuinely amazed. Paco sighed.

"Now that's not important now. Just be nice to her and see that you don't hurt her."

"Right." Mitzou nodded, looking at the clock. "Anyways, I got to leave. Its past breakfast time and if I don't go in time, my robot will eat away my share." He turned to go. "Anyways." He turned back. "Thanks." He said and took off.

"You're welcome." Paco called to his departing figure.

"Do you think its gonna be that easy for him?" Payan asked Paco as they flew towards their houses. Paco sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno. Its high-time he told her.." she said.

"Yeah."

"I don't think he'll mess up." Paco said. "Anyways, bye guys. I gotta go."

"Bye." Payan waved as he watched her go. "Okay, Boobie." He turned to the monkey. "Bye."

Boobie nodded and waved.

Miley sighed as she lay down on the bed. She had to tell him. She got up and saw Mitzou struggling with something. She stared at him, he was adorable when he swore at the notebook.

**Out here in the quiet of the night  
>Beneath the stars and moon<br>We both know we've got something on our minds  
>We won't admit, but it's true<strong>

**You look at me, I look away  
><strong>_  
><em>**I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
>but I don't know how to start<br>I wanna' tell you,  
>but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart<br>Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
>I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,<br>and to say that, I love you**

Today, she was feeling very bold. "I know there's a big chance he might not like me, but I just have to know." She took a deep breath and got off the bed and walked down to him. Reaching behind him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped before noticing it was her.

"What do you want?" he asked her angrily. Miley pulled a chair and sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong? You seem to have struggling a lot over this.." she offered, pulling his notebook towards her.

"Maybe I can help."

"No need." Mitzou snapped slapping her hands off. "I can manage, thanks. Mind your own business, would you?"

"Okay." Miley snapped back firing up at once. "I'm leaving. Leaving you and your business forever." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Mitzou felt like someone had dropped a stone in his stomach.

"I didn't mean to—" he started, but she had already slammed the door at his face. "Miley...Miles, stop. Don't go.. don't.. I love you..." Tears started burning his eyesight. He had just lost the best thing to happen to him and let her leave. 'Why didn't I go after her?' he thought to himself. 'Because, you hurt her and you're a idiot!' his subconscious fought back at him. He flopped in his bed numbly with his hands over his face. 

"Harry..." Miley sobbed as she flung herself in her brother's arms. "He hates me.." she said sobbing. Harry pulled her face up and looked into her eyes.

"Hey—there—there—stop crying and tell us what happened." He said gently rocking her. Miley sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I told Mitzou." She started.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked praying for the good news.

"He said that he hates me." Miley said and burst out crying.

"He said that directly on your face?" Hermione asked. Miley shook her head.

"Nope, he asked me to leave him alone."

"Ok... and you assumed that he had meant he hates you?" Ginny asked. Miley nodded.

"Right."

"Miley, what an idiot you are!" Harry said slapping his forehead and shaking his head. "Maybe it came as a shock for him. Maybe, he had never expected this from you—the one who says that she doesn't care, suddenly saying that she loves him." Miley bit her lip.

"You mean..."

"Right." Harry smiled. Miley jumped from the bed.

"Shit! How can I be so silly! I leave him when he needs to talk... I think I'll go and ask for forgiveness." And she rushed out the door.

"Harry, do you think it's the case?" Ginny asked Harry, who sighed and shook his head.

"I dunno Gin. Its scary."

"Nope. I don't think so." Ron nodded. "It was REAL scary when I had to ask 'Mione out for a date."

"Ron!" Hermione said blushing. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

Miley had ran all the way back to Mitzou's room, she was relieved to see him still in the room. He was on the bed, with his hands cupping his face. She could hear him mumbling to himself. She walked over to the grief-stricken teen and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled them from his face, she could see that he had been crying; she felt guilty for causing him so much sorrow, that she pulled him into embrace and gently rocked him. "I'm sorry Mitzou, I promise never to leave you again." She whispered in his ear.

He heard the soft saintly voice of his Miley apologizing for what she had nearly done. He looked up from her embrace and gently kissed her lips. Once he had pulled away he said, "I'm so sorry Miles… I hurt you all this time, why should you apologize."

"Mitzou, it doesn't matter any more, we love each other and will never let anything like this split us apart ever again."

**Nothing's gonna change my love **

**for you**

**You ought to know by now how **

**much I love you **

**one thing you can be sure of**

**I'll never ask for more than your**

**Love...**

"Miley Potter," Mitzou whispered as they hugged. "I love you so much," Miley was crying even harder now.

"You do?" she asked. Mitzou nodded.

"Oh Mitzou," Miley said, hugging him tightly. "I love you too, so much," And then their lips met again and it blossomed into another beautiful passionate kiss.

"Thanks Mitzou," Miley said.

"For what?" Mitzou asked.

"For making me the luckiest woman alive," Miley said. Mitzou blushed and smiled,

"No Miles, thanks to you," Mitzou said. "For making me the most luckiest man alive,"

Miley smiled, and then her and Mitzou's lips met in another passionate kiss. After they broke from the kiss, they held hands and walked to the door, when they bumped into Harry and the others.

"What were you doing?" Miley asked in a kinda livid voice.

"Spying—I mean nothing," Ron said smiling stupidly . _

"You little-," Miley said. Then Harry and the others ran down the stairs and Miley chased them, and also dragging Mitzou along with her. But life was good now. If fact life was great!

Mitzou and Miley had all fallen asleep that night not touched by any negative thoughts. Miley dreamed about the journey that had brought such happiness into her life. Mitzou was like no other guy she had ever met. She was savouring aftermath of their romantic night when Miley heard the door knocked by Ganko. Jennifer was the first to rise. She got up and answered it, "Hello, Ganko." She said yawning widely. "To what do I owe you a early presence?"

"Where's Mitzou?" Ganko asked. Miley pursued her lips and pointed towards the bed where Mitzou laid still sound a sleep. She stared at him, he was cute when he slept, she was really lucky, she could have made the biggest mistake of her life if she had continued her plan.

"Still asleep, is it?" Ganko said glaring at her as if it was her mistake that he was still asleep. "Tell him that breakfast will be ready any time now and he—and you are expected downstairs within ten minutes..."

"Er..." Miley cut in. "Isn't ten minutes a little early? I promise to get ready and make Mitzou ready within fifteen minutes..." she pleaded.

"Okay." Ganko said smiling suddenly. "If you promising to make Mitzou within fifteen minutes...I'll tell mom to take her time..." and she was overcome by a wave of uncontrollable sniggering.

Miley stared at her. "What are you sniggering at?" Ganko shook her head and ran out of the door still emitting a rising series of high-pitched squeaks and dissolved back into giggles. Miley stared after before shutting the door and walked back to the bed. She looked at the sleeping Mitzou and smiled. He was just a cutie pie... she was really happy that her life was back on the track...

"Mitzou...Mitzou..." she gently nudged him.

"Miles? What time is it?" he asked a little sleepy.

"Mitzou, its seven in the morning and Ganko has already caught you sleeping."

He bolted straight up, "Oh no! Mom's gonna be peeved at me.."

"Uh... I told Ganko that we'll be there within fifteen minutes ad she said that if I'm promising her to get you all decked up and ready in fifteen minutes, she'll tell Mrs. Suwa to take her time and then suddenly overcome by a wave of uncontrollable sniggering..."

"Why in the world did she suddenly do that?" Mitzou asked surprised. Miley shrugged.

"Anyways," she said. "Get up and get ready as soon as possible..." she didn't get to finish, because he had decided to take the opportunity to kiss her. She moaned in his lips as they fell back into the bed kissing. After about half an hour, several hugs and kisses and Mitzou coming out of the shower, soaking wet and shaking his head, spraying Miley with warm water, they were finally dressed and ready to go to down for breakfast. Mitzou and Miley came down holding hands, followed by very sheepish looking Harry and Ginny only to find Hermione and Ron already sitting there.

"Morning Mr and Mrs. Suwa," Miley greeted Mitzou's parents as she freed her hand from Mitzou's and went to sit beside Ganko, who suddenly choked on her eggnog.

"What's up with you, Ganko?" Mrs. Suwa scolded her as Ganko who coughed smiling slyly at Mitzou and Miley.

"Ganko! I'm talking to you!" she said waving a hand in front of her eyes. When she finally gave up calling her name, she pushed her shoulder. 

"Oh! Hi," Ganko said with a surprise. 

"You are simply impossible.." Mrs. Suwa said rolling her eyes. Ganko chuckled with a confused look.

"You seem to be staring at something but not really focusing on it. What's going on with you?" Mr. Suwa asked standing up to leave. "Anyways, take care. Bye dear." He waved at Mrs. Suwa and left.

"Bye. Ganko, Mitzou, Harry, Hermione, Miley, Ginny and Ron, of to your own businesses, go!"

"Okay...okay.. don't fret. We're leaving." Mitzou said jumping from the chair. He followed Harry and others to his room(Ganko follows them too...)

"Well...what now?" Harry asked the others who shrugged.

"Maybe just chat." Jennifer suggested.

Mitzou shrugged. "Will do. But not with Ganko around." He pointed to Ganko staring at him and Jennifer.

"Ganko?" Harry turned around to see her daydreaming. "Ganko?" he said waving a hand in front of her eyes. When he finally gave up calling her name, he pushed her shoulder. 

"Oh! Hi," Ganko said snapping out of her silent teasing and shook her head.

"What's up?" Miley asked. "Daydreaming about someone?" she said grinning evilly.

"Oh, nothing.." she said hastily arranging her features into an unconvincing smile. She was watching Mitzou and Miley as though she had expected them to kiss. "I was just thinking of calling Perman.."

"Call Perman? For what?" Mitzou asked unable to control the anger that sprang up in him at the mention of Perman from Ganko's mouth.

"What's up with you, Mitzou?" Ganko asked staring at him. "What's your problem if I wanna speak to Perman? Is it pure jealousy?" she asked smiling wickedly.

"Why you..." Mitzou sprang at Ganko who rushed out of the room. It took Harry, Ron and Jennifer to hold him back.

"Will you cool down now?" Harry asked pushing Mitzou into the nearest chair He used his wand to bind Mitzou to the chair with ropes, and then sat down opposite him.

"Why do you get so angry when Ganko mentions Perman?" Miley asked him angrily.

"Of course! Its absolutely impossible to get Perman out of her head.." Mitzou said through clenched teeth as he struggled against the tight ropes.

"Its impossible to get Perman out of the whole world's mind, isn't it? I mean he's a superhero and he helps everyone and almost all the girls swoon over him..." Miley said staring at him.

"But—but—you don't understand... she and mom are always comparing me to Perman.. I hate it.." Mitzou said angrily.

"That's bad." Miley said sympathetically. She walked up to him and waved her wand to get rid of the ropes. 

"Right. That's baaaad..." Mitzou said standing up and sighing but was shocked when Miley wrapped her arms around Mitzou's neck. His eyes widened in shock, but he put his arms around Miley's waist. Miley and Mitzou stood like that for a few minutes, everyone watching silently, waiting to see what would happen next. Mitzou was rubbing Miley's back with one hand, hugging her tightly with his other.

Finally, Miley turned her head and whispered something in Mitzou's ear. She went to give Mitzou a small kiss on the cheek, and when she did, something happened. Mitzou seemed to do the same thing and their lips met briefly. Miley wrapped her arms around Mitzou's neck and turned the kiss into a passionate one. Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny and Hermione, who's mouths was open wide with shock.

Mitzou released Miley from his grasp and she backed away from him, her hand over her mouth and her face extremely pink. Mitzou's eyes were wide and his face, neck, and ears were bright red. They were standing with their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads pressed together. Miley looked up in his eyes and sighed.

"So," Mitzou grinned. "Where do you wanna go now, Miss. Miley?" Miley laughed as she took his hand in hers and smiled back.

"Anywhere you would like to take me Mr. Mitzou." She said as they turned to leave. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione just stood there watching them go their mouths open like gargoyles.

"I don't believe this Miley and Mitzou... together.." Ginny whispered.

"Neither do i." Harry shook his head before plopping on the bed.

"They were fighting the next moment and suddenly they kiss and all..." Ron said shaking his head.

"This is going to be one heck of a love story..." Hermione sighed as all of them burst out of laughing.

Meanwhile,

"Oh..." Miley sighed as Mitzou traced her neck with his lips. "Mitzou..." she moaned as he moved downwards to feel her making Miley gasp for breath. Tears emerged from her eyes as he touched her. One touch was all it took the warm ache of wanting to rush over, pearling her skin with hope. Yet there was no haste, no greed, just slow and grateful rediscovery of paradise. They undressed each other almost incidentally, knowing that, at last, there was all the time in the world to stop and wonder over the texture and design, the contour and balance of each other. How incredible the complexity, how singularly unique the beauty of what they made for each other.

Desire overtook them sneakily, stroking through them till their hearts pulsed with the dark rhythm of its craving. They fitted together so perfectly that it was hard to believe that they had ever doubted the absolute rightness of their being together. He buried himself in her, and she wrapped herself around him so tightly that not even a most slender sliver of the midday sun could find way between them.

He did not take her to ecstasy. She didn't follow nor did he attempt to lead. They raced together side by side towards the fulfilment neither would ever find except each other.

"Oh my god." She said as Mitzou made moans and groans and finally adding a "God" in the end of them. As they hit climax she screamed "Mitzou!"

"Yeah?" He answered as they were again hitting the climax. They screamed at the same time and he collapsed on her side. They were both covered in sweat and her breathing out of their minds. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid on her side stroking his hair that was pretty sweaty.

"That was bad." She answered.

Mitzou snickered. "Yeah, pretty bad." He said as he reached down and pulled the blanket that was hanging off the side of his bed up and covered them with it. And then the pair drifted into the sweetest stupor.

That evening, Miley woke up first; finding his arms still around her but now her body was facing away from his. She managed to mould her body into his. She twisted herself carefully to not wake him up and instantly met his face. It was so peaceful and unbelievably adorable. She planted kisses all over it. His eyes were closed, but he grinned a small tired smile.

"Mmm," he got out. 

"Wake up," she said in a sing-song voice while tracing her finger all over his stomach. 

"I don't want to," he mumbled as he dug his face into the pillow. 

"Oh, come on," she taunted him. 

She watched as his face came out of the pillow, with his beautiful black eyes staring back at her. She tilted her face and smiled sweetly at him. 

"Are you sure about this…we don't have to…" 

Mitzou softly kissed her lips to stem her words and whispered, 

"I'm sure Miley …I want this…I want you…haven't you figured out how in love with you I am..."

Miley smiled, kissed him gently and replied in a low raspy whisper. 

"I love you too Mitzou…I love you too..."


End file.
